Spring and Cloud
by Aihara
Summary: As Hibari enters his apartment after his nightlong prefect patrol, he knows through instincts that someone was inside. "Tsuna-san.." the said intruder mutters on her sleep. Who knew that this day would be the beginning of his next training. 1886
1. Hibari's Special Training

Disclaimer: KHR doesn't belongs to me but I own this story!

Warning: My first ever fanfic, everyone! After reading fanfics for many years, I wanted to give myself a try! Well characters might be OOCs, I warn you and there are so many grammatical errors since I had bit of difficulty in writing them. Ugh. Kami-sama, help me!

And also, all italics are thoughts. Bold italics are all important factors to the story or something that gives us a clue to what a character say. And uhm, maybe this will change later after some events. Oh well.

Enjoy!

**Hibari's Special Training**

by: La Plaridel

**Chapter One**

Irritation.

That is what Hibari feels once when he gone home at this late hour to feel another presence in his own territory.

Upon entering the entrance door and when he is about to change his Prefect uniform into something comfortable for his few hours of sleep, he sees something unfamiliar lurking in his bedroom. He knew perfectly well that something is wrong in this house when he enters inside. As always, his intuition serves him very well.

With tonfas ready at hand to beat this crap of a sorry-self herbivore who comes across in his turf, he strides towards his bed with long steps. Impatience of disciplining this intruder is already engraved into his mind with every step he makes.

As he is in front of the defenseless body whose back is only shown to this vicious prefect, he knows himself too well that he will make sure that this person will soon wake up in the hospital with bandages all over.

Tch, that's what you get for trespassing.

"T-Tsuna-san," is the whimpering words mumbled but completely heard by the ominous carnivore who was about to attack. Somehow, he knows that voice perfectly well that it wasn't someone who tries to have a score to settle with him or even tries to defeat him inside his territory. The fuzzy image of a certain herbivore comes into his mind. That couldn't be—

As if given a signal, the body turns to face him. Her face reveals neither comfort nor tranquility. Her whole body sweat a lot as if she fought thousands of herbivores before coming here and her face is flourish with red. Hibari can smell the intoxicated liquor with every exhaling breathe she gives. Everything about this girl looks dreadful.

This person, he knows, is one of Sawada Tsunayoshi's followers.

And the name? He really can't recall any names that come from weak herbivores anyway.

But she is a minor; that he knows. Drinking at that current age is illegal and worst of all, she trespasses into someone's house without the acknowledgment of the resident (Him of all people she comes across to) and thus, she deserves to be bitten to death by him.

But he knows perfectly well that beating a very weak herbivore in a state of slumber is like beating a dead canary. He, despite being too vicious, completely knows what morality is all about anyway.

So instead, he smirks at the sudden idea, when dawn comes and when she is finally aware of her circumstances, she will be disciplined. And also, he takes another mental note; he will make sure that the one who holds her responsibility who is known as Sawada Tsunayoshi will take the same procedure.

**(----)**

Pissed.

It's almost seven in the morning and this fool is still here!

He, this time, won't hesitate any longer.

The prefect pulls the blanket as hard with one fourth of his strength used, making the girl under the fabric, falls on the cold floor. The sudden pain inflicts on her body makes her "Hahi-ed". She groans as she slowly rises up with her hand on the aching bottom.

Ah finally, the green eating intruder wakes up.

Haru feels her whole body ached after when she felt her body moved so suddenly. Her mind is still blazing with pain. Is this perhaps what it feels to have a hangover?

Wait, hangover? She can smell the liquor of her own breath. Wait, wait a second. Her eyes widens as she exhales on her own breathe in her hand once more. It is really the scent of liquor! Since when, when did she drink a horrible thing?! Did Gokudera influence her to drink? Wait, that is too impossible, he is only a smoker, will drinking count? She doesn't know! She couldn't recall what just happen!

"Woman," a cold voice lurks from her behind. She screams as she jerks up from the floor, making her aching body aches for more. She can see the face of the penetrator but her vision is still a blurry due to the cause of liquor. Who is this person and wait a second, where is she?!

She can't tell due to the darkness around this room.

"Why are you here in someone's bedroom?"

"Hahi?" The thought doesn't register to her. Guess that the hangover causes her dizziness. And besides, she woke up all of the sudden, how can she expect to reply to that stranger?

But when she realizes that the voice is not anyone she knows (especially it belongs to a male), she snaps her herself in the rigid of hallucinations as she scurries away from that voice. She hides herself from the blanket as a protection of her woman dignity as she shivers.

What just happened?

Did she, not only got drunk, sleep with a man as well?

No, that can't be right.

She tries to recall. For some reason the recollections of a blurry man comes to her mind. She can't tell who he is and why is she suddenly recalling about that man but somehow she can get the connection.

Oh no.

This can't be true!

Her face turns red even beneath from that soft fabric that she holds on as her solely protection.

_Tch, typical herbivore._ Hibari's eyes narrowed as he leans and pulls the so called protection of this girl. He doesn't respond to her usual "hahis" as he waits for her reply.

"Get away from me!" She screeches.

"H-Haru k-knows that you… YOU intoxicate me, a minor, with liquor!" She points a finger at his face.

Hibari's eyes narrows. Was this some sort of result of intoxication? Why is she blaming him even though she doesn't even gives him an eye contact?

"It's me, weak herbivore." He knows that these words can calm this annoying girl.

How long has he been acting "calm and nice" and haven't bite this girl to death anyway?

But at least he can finally convince the girl to look at him in the eye and later on, brown eyes widens due to realization.

"It's you!" She points at him again.

This makes Hibari's eyes narrowed. Not only annoying, she can be rude as well.

"You're that Hibari-san, right?" She knows who he is, after all. He is one of those Vongola Guardians that Tsuna told her back in the Future.

"Why are you here in my room?" That line Haru ask isn't really what she was trying to say. But when she realizes after that misleading phrase, the guardian of cloud raises his tonfas in front of her as his face darkened.

Haru flinches when he gives her a dangerous smirk. "You are trying to test my patience, aren't you herbivore?" Without another word from her, or perhaps he is the impatient to wait for her response, he tells her, "I will bite you to death."

Haru hahi-ed as Hibari adds only on his thoughts, _'And also to Sawada Tsunayoshi.'_

**(---)**

"Achoo!"

"Seems that someone is talking to you behind your back at this hour," the home tutor smirks. He is dressed with his Mafioso suit.

It is time for some tutoring since after the Choice Battle, Tsuna had so many absences and deserved to have extra classes during summer.

Poor Tenth, he hasn't rest since the return.

"Reborn!" Tsuna tries to complain but is too tired for another bicker. Besides, he doesn't want to get hit by an injured him. He hates studying. He didn't expect to have extra classes after their return.

When will he have the time to rest?

"Oy, Tsuna."

"What is it this time, Reborn?" He states rather than asks, impatiently.

"Ah, so you have the rights to speak in that way to your tutor, huh?" He kicks Tsuna on chin as the young Vongola flies away from his desk.

"ITEE!"

"I've been wondering what your family was up to after the return."

"What do you mean?" Tsuna, who has this unusual quick recover (perhaps thanks to Lal Mirch's Spartan training), asks as he massages his aching chin. He knows well enough that Gokudera is out for more training, Yamamoto is the same as him: Taking up extra classes and is trying his best to study, Ryohei goes to who knows where he is but if he recalls, the boxer said that he, Kyoko and his parents will go on a trip for the whole summer, Lambo is still playful and annoying, Chrome is with the Kokuyo gang and Hibari? He didn't dare to ask.

"It seems that what they all been doing are things they did in their daily basis," Tsuna smiles. "Well, I think I shouldn't disturb their rest since we just returned a week ago."

"That is why you are still a dame-Tsuna." Reborn snaps as he jumps over to the table. Unaware of Reborn's thoughts as he turns to look at the streets outside the window, he looks at Reborn as he asks what he is trying to say.

"Since you've been busy with your studies, I got some information from some nearby residents that a couple disappeared right after they started searching for their lost middle school daughter weeks ago."

Tsuna blinks, still clueless of the baby's statement. "Eh?"

"Until now, they haven't return to their home or perhaps Naminori," he says as he turns to face his student with eyes that shows that he is pretty serious.

"W-Who would—" Tsuna pause as his eyes widens. Realization is written in his face.

Oh no.

"Haru…"

**(---)**

"I will bite you to death." With that he begins to strike her for a commerce attack. Haru quickly shuts her eyes, waiting for an expecting additional pain in her body. But before he can hit her, a soft soothing sound comes from his pocket. It's his cellphone ringing. Who could have called him at this hour? He knew well enough that he told Kusakabe that if anything's wrong, call him at nine in the morning! He stops as he stares at the vibrating tone on his pants.

Hahi! What a strange ringtone, Haru nearly said that if it weren't for her instincts that penetrates her from her slipping words.

Hibari lowers his tonfas, giving a glare at his victim then pulls out his cellphone and answers. "What?"

"Yo, Kyoya!" A cheery sound is also heard by her. Her eyes stares at him with bewilder. Who could talk to this dangerous man in such manner?

His face darkens as he heard that voice. "Bucking-horse." How the hell did this fool get his number?

Bucking-horse? Haru finds it weird to have that as a nickname.

"You seem quite busy, huh? Ah, that's right! Prefect duties! Sheesh, you should at least have a break." Hibari can tell that this goof gives him an imaginary grin.

"What do you want?" He growls.

"Oh, I was just wondering how are you and if you eat well or—"

Hibari hangs the phone.

Damn that herbivore! He turns to face the girl who was nearly forgotten as he smirks, "Now where were we?"

'_**midori tanabiku namimori no….'  
**_

For some reason, even if he loves the song, he really wants to throw his cellphone out before he can even destroy it. But he choose to none of the less, answer the phone once again.

"Sheesh, you really are impatient, aren't you Kyoya?" Dino says in a sheepish tone. "I was just trying to joke around a bit."

"If it's about a rematch, I will definitely offer the gesture if you won't just hide like a herbivore," Hibari says, annoyingly. His attention of beating this fool is better than beating this annoying girl in front of him. Hearing the Bucking Horse's voice reminded him that he has a score to settle with him.

"Say, I really hate phone conversations but can you open the front door?" Ah, it's really about time to beat this sorry self fool.

He hangs the phone as he grunts at Haru as he turns. "You can at least have a chance to escape while giving this opportunity."

"Hahi!" Haru can't believe it! Why didn't she manage to sneak out while this scary looking person was not looking! Damn curiosity over that phone talk!

"I was just curious who that cheerful voice belongs to!" She exclaims.

Tch. What a strange girl who rather chose curiosity over a phone conversation than escaping.

Seeing that strange look upon that man after he goes to the living room where the entrance door is, anger overwhelms her as her teeth gritting, her fist clenching and her veins popping. "WHAT WAS THAT LOOK FOR, YOU PORCUPINE HEAD!! YOU-" She pauses as her head spins like an endless wheel.

She hasn't recovered from her early painful wake up call and her hangover.

"Ugh, I hate hangovers."

**_End of Chapter One_**

La Plaridel: Love it? Hate it? Hope you enjoy this story! Write a review! (Yay, I can experience reviews for my own story!) Thanks!. By the way, this is a HibaxHaru fic, obviously. :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Hibari's Special Training 2

**A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews!! whaa! It made my day!! With that, I've made a new chapter just for you guys! WEEE! **

**Disclaimer: KHR belongs to Amano Akira**

**Warning: Might be OOC, grammatical errors (I'm still learning!), lack of knowledge towards KHR, didn't revise...much and a bunch of crazy things that I might do with this story! XD**

**and lastly,**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

**by: La Plaridel  
**

The first thing Hibari sees as he unlocks the door is that big goofy smile on this Italian and a hand raise as a greeting gesture. "Long time no see, Kyoya."

Unfortunately for this blonde, the skylark takes no interest upon such a so called reunion. Heck, he already met his future self not too long ago. "Great timing, I was about to begin my morning exercise."

"Ah no!" he quickly shakes his hands in disapproval. "There won't be any training from me, Kyoya."

"None that matters to me," he grabs his tonfas from who knows where, as he begins his first strike.

"I am not done yet!" He bellows as he backs away from his student. More strikes goes to the blonde as he dodges them all. He glances at Romario who sighs and forms a sweat drop on his forehead. Boy, he sure is lucky to bring Romario along if it has to be this guy.

"Listen," he dodges another attack again and again on each word he says. "Reborn sent me here to tell you about your special training!"

When the baby's name was mentioned, Hibari halts as his interest moves to that name instead. "The baby?"

"Yes." '_Ah, finally, he listens to me now.'_ "But before I will explain, is Haru inside?"

"Who?" Why would he question something so irrelevant and so unfamiliar to him?

_This guy...how can he forget?_ Dino sighs as he scratches his ruffled blonde hair. "It's Tsuna's friend."

He doesn't understand who he was referring to but later realizes that it was that drunken herbivore. '_Ah,** that **herbivore. I almost forgot about her.'_

Taking that look as a yes, Dino can now explain. "Your special training," his grin grows wider. '_This is going to be good.' _"Your special training is to keep an eye on Haru at all cost."

……

Silence.

"Excuse me?" Hibari might be deaf by now. He really didn't hear that one right.

"Okay, make that you and Haru should keep an eye on each other or some sort."

What kind of training is that?! True, he despises being lectured or being trained by others but perhaps being trained won't harm anything as long as he can bite them to death.

But what kind of training that has something to do with a lowest of the low herbivore?

"You are bluffing," Hibari growls as his face darkens.

"I'm just saying as a messenger here!" Then Dino grins. "Besides Kyoya, have my future self already taught you enough? You are already strong enough since you defeated one of the Funeral Wreaths by your own." _'As my memory serves me right, my future self actually owed him one.'_ He recalls how Hibari brutally saved him from Daisy by kicking him out of the way.

"Wao?" He bemuses. "So the weak herbivore will be my next tutor perhaps?"

"Err...not that kind of way…rather, you will help her progress while she—"

"Get out," For some reason, he rather chooses to not bite them both to death than being insulted. "And bring that woman with you," he growls, very impatiently. "Both of you are trespassing in someone's house."

"You don't get any visits, do you?" Dino mutters.

Without expecting anymore words from the Bucking-Horse, the prefect turns around as he is planning to kick that woman out from his territory and makes sure that they will never come here again…alive.

"Kyoya," says he, "I am not done yet!" Dino yelps.

"Shall we intrude inside, boss?" Romario says.

"Y-Yeah." A sweat drops from his cheek. "This will take a **long** while."

**(---)**

"Oh no! Where is Haru now, Reborn?!" Tsuna yelps at the baby.

To Tsuna's dismay, the baby smirks like things go smoothly as it was. "Right now, she is at Hibari's apartment."

"EEEEIIII!!! H-HIBARI-SAN'S—WHY IS HARU IN HIBARI-SAN'S APARTMENT!! THAT MAKES THINGS WORSE!!!"

"Calm down, Tsuna, I meant to put Haru **_in_** Hibari's apartment."

"RE-REBORN! HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO HARU!! AND HIBARI-SAN OF ALL PEOPLE!!"

"Calm down, Tsuna."

"WHAT SHOULD I DO?!!" He scratches his head like an insane man would do. "H-HARU DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HIBARI-SAN MUCH!!

"Tsuna…" Reborn starts to grow impatient.

"SHE WILL BE BITTEN TO DEATH BY HIM ANYTIME NOW!!!"

"Tsuna!!"Anger arises on the baby as he kicks his student on the same spot he did from the last chapter.

Poor Tsuna, who is still recovering from his battle with Byakuran, got kicked twice in this morning.

"You are still a Dame-Tsuna," Reborn mutters. "How can you still act like one even after that scary battle?"

"B-But Reborn! Why does it have to be Hibari-san's?"

Reborn smirks. "I will give your permission to excuse yourself from your studies. Right now, we should head towards Hibari's place." He jumps off from his desk as he goes to the door as his head shifts to glance at Tsuna.

"And I will explain to you along the way."

**(---)**

"Ugh...Hahi, Haru feels like she can't take it anymore," Haru grumbles as she washes her face. She was completely a mess. What did she turn herself into anyway? She can't tell knowing well enough that the last night is still a blurry to Haru's memory and how she ended up in a dangerous man's place. '_If only Tsuna-san helps me of my parents' whereabouts, no! She shakes her head with disapproval. I don't want to be a burden to Tsuna-san! Haru should remain strong!'_

With fists raises as a rehabilitation of her tough self she yelps, "Fight-O! I will go find my parents without any help from Tsuna-san!" But another thought comes to her as she frowns.

"But first I have to ask permission to leave to that scary porcupine man without getting bitten to death before Haru will depart," then she adds a sigh. "But he is really hard to approach. ~Hahi.."

"You." A sudden barging of the door along with the rude remark makes the girl "hahi" as a surprise attack from the behind.

"You n-nearly gave me a heart attack!" She yelps as a tear comes out from her eye.

"Get out," he said, dangerously, ignoring her squirming as he points at where the exit is. "Now."

"Hahi?" Haru didn't hear that right.

"Get out now," he repeats, impatiently as calmly as he can. He really needs a day-off as what that Bucking-Horse mentioned awhile ago.

"So he really wants me to leave unharmed?" Haru mutters as a large creepy grin appears in her mouth. "Kami-sama is really at my side now!" She says with comically tears streaming out from her eyes as her hands place on her chest.

"What are you babbling there about? Do I really have to say it thrice?"

"Hai!" Haru quickly reverts to the reality. She walks passes by Hibari as she glance to him from his behind and smiles. "Uhm, thanks for the accommodation, Hibari-san!" Before she can make another move, her feet make her stop as a familiar blonde foreigner comes into the scene.

"Di-Dino-san?" Haru's eyes widen.

"Good morning, Haru!" Dino gives her his most charming grin.

"So Dino-san is the one who called Hibari-san?"

"Yup! He is my first student after all!"

"Sugoi! Haru can't believe that you can handle Hibari-san like that!"

"Yeah," he mutters. "There are tough times that I really can't."

"Wow, you are very responsible, Dino-san! You are truly an ideal adult!" Haru compliments him as the latter can't help himself get embarrassed over such a compliment.

"I guess I should say…thanks?" He chuckles.

Their conversation somehow ended when they feel the strange dangerous atmosphere right behind them. Dino stops laughing and Haru's eyes widen as her boots starts to shake when the dark violet aura surrounds the whole scene. And they know where that dangerous aura comes from.

Hibari is pissed.

No.

Downright pissed.

How can these herbivores crowd themselves here in his house?

Of all places, it has to be HIS house.

"Chill out, Kyoya," Dino, who is used to Hibari's "I will definitely going to bite you to death" aura, tries to reassure his student. "I will be gone once I'm done explaining things to ya."

"You are already done stating the unreasonable, Bucking-Horse."

"It isn't unreasonable," Dino says, calmly as he shakes his head. "Rather, this kind of training will help you grow."

"No," he glances at Haru at his side. "This will make both of you grow."

"Hahi?" Haru still couldn't get it. "Why am I being involved here, Dino-san?"

"Oh, Haru? I thought for a second that you wish to become strong for the sake of the Vongola Family," he says.

"Bu-But…" her face softens as she lowers her head, unable to look at him in the eye. "Haru has some other business to deal with."

"Don't worry!" Dino grins. "My men will find your parents as farther as they can!"

"Hahi!" Haru jerks away from Dino as she yelps. "D-Dino-san, you knew?!"

Dino nods. "That's why you shouldn't overdo yourself by searching for them without any place to stay or money to use."

"So…you're suggesting that the herbivore should stay here?" Hibari grimaces as he raises a tonfa at Dino. "You don't have the privilege, Bucking-Horse."

"But it will be a good merit for you too, Kyoya," he grins. _'Man, dealing with a reluctant girl and a stubborn guy at the same time is harder than I thought!'_

"Besides, you kept on wondering why Tsuna grows stronger and stronger at each moment, right?"

"Nani?" Hibari's brow lifts as his arm carrying a tonfa lowers.

_'Jackpot.'_ He smirks. "In each battle Tsuna encounters, how can he, an ordinary student who is known as a No-Good Tsuna involved into interesting people such as Reborn and Byakuran? How can he progress so rapidly? How can he, despite nearly giving up when he knew he is at lost, begins to grow stronger whenever he makes a strange resolution? These thoughts came into your mind as if the battle at the Future baffles you so much."

Hibari can't understand how this idiot reads his mind perfectly. No, rather, he reads him like an open book, showing a hint of some sort of weakness.

Weakness?

Does he, Hibari Kyoya, really has one?

Pftt. How impulsive. Never has he, doubts his strength.

But still what he says is really true. He is currently in a state of a bad mood where he can't let that memory of that herbivore, defeating an interesting opponent right in front of him, away from his mind. Heck, none of Tsuna's battles aren't irrelevant to him; it just… baffles him this much.

"So…" he says after a short pause. "You presume that this girl will miraculously answer some of my questions for some strange reasons if I let her stay?"

"Yeah!" Dino grins.

Hibari has second thoughts about it then later says, nonchalantly, "Still not reasonable."

The next thing they knew was that Haru, Dino and Romario were, in a comical way, thrown out from his house.

….

"WHAT. JUST. HAPPENED?!" Dino bellows as he jerks up after that painful landing. He isn't sure how they ended up being thrown out for a second. Seriously, things are just getting smoothly but they suddenly got thrown out from there **who-knows-how!**

"It's alright, Dino-san."

"Huh?" He turns to her.

"Haru will only be a bothersome to Hibari-san. I can f-find a place on my own while looking for my parents!" She gives him a forced smile.

"I've told you, Haru," he sighs as he ruffles his blonde hair. "The Cavallone family will handle that, really."

"B-but-!"

"If Haru doesn't want to, we can't just force her to." That voice.

The two turn to see the hitman baby appears at Romario's right side.

"Reborn!" They chorus.

"Ciaossu."

"R-Reborn," an exhausting voice comes from behind the baby as he appears with green leaves all over him. "Why did you abandon me when I was chased by a dog?!" Haru's eyes widen when Tsuna catches her staring at him.

"Haru…"

He knows. She can tell. He knows without a doubt!

"T-Tsuna-san…"

**End Chapter Two**

**Phew. This is a tough one! A conversation between Hibari, Dino and Haru is really difficult to manage! So I always re-do some scenes and whatsoever. Sigh, and here I thought that Hibari and Haru will begin their special training at Chapter Three but I quickly changed my mind when I've realized that Hibari is the type who doesn't easily agree on terms. (Unless if it is his) Oh well. Thank you guys! I am glad that you appreciated my story! And especially for those who reviewed, favorite/story alert it! It really made my day!! **

**By the way, this chapter might be very confusing as Dino didn't really state everything at all. Actually, it will be up to you guys if you notice the "real" reason as the training and the progress starts. Oh well, we'll see about that. Can't wait for it!!! Tee-hee!! Again, please review, it will make my day, ya know!  
**


	3. Haru's Resolution

Disclaimer: Amano's… not mine.

A/N: I'm changing my writing style into past tense rather than present tense… I believe this will be easy to read if it's like this. And I will edit chapter one and two then. I apologize for the changes.

**Haru's Resolution**

**Chapter Three**

"H-Haru…"

Haru gawked at him as she was unable to muster the courage to speak to him. Her heart kept thumping very fast as if she was about to explode. It wasn't because of her heart for Tsuna but rather the fear of facing him after everything she had been through. In fact, she didn't know what to say to him at all!

But fortunately, the awkward silent that gave a barrier between the two was then interrupted by the sudden appearance of an infant who gave a flying kick onto the face of the male brunette.

"Hiee!" Tsuna fell flat faced and later on was unconscious due to the overuse of strength caused falsely of the home tutor. "That's what you get for being off guard," he muttered under his breath rather than admitting his mistake.

"Tsuna-san!" She quickly went towards the unconscious lad, obviously worried rather than fortunate. "Hang in there!" But he wouldn't reply.

"Checking Haru's current situation complete," Reborn gave a devious grin as he stared at Dino. "Guess we are heading back home now."

"R-Right…" Dino was still in the current state of shock to even speak up. _Then why were they here in the first place?_

Then Reborn faced to Haru who was still worried over the still unconscious boy. "You shouldn't worry about our idiot Tsuna. Right now, what is in your mind right now depends on this case." This made Haru stared at Reborn with uncertainty. What was Reborn wanted her to do? "Reborn-chan… I-"

"As I've said," he added hastily cutting her off. "It depends on you if you want to partake this or not or otherwise you will never have any place to live other than Hibari's house," he gave a light smug as if threatening her. Haru was deadpanned when he added. "And I won't allow any freeloaders under my student's rooftop as well."

She couldn't say a word as she gawked at the little infant. But her only thoughts currently was that of the fear tingling inside of her when her supposed cute Reborn-chan is abusing her decisions. He won't allow her to stay in any other place than Hibari's?

Meanwhile, Dino whose jaw was probably down for a long minute stared at Reborn and then Haru and then back to Reborn. As far as he knew his tutor, Reborn would never test harshly towards a female, none the less a normal civilian. Who wouldn't have thought that this special training is so special after all?

Breaking the chilly silence, Reborn turned against the girl as he spoke, "We will leave the decisions up to you." If Haru had any decisions with that kind of threat! "And Dino, your job is done now."

Finally, Dino burst, "Eh? But wasn't I supposed to be telling her?"

"She doesn't know after all," for once Reborn wasn't smiling.

"…I know that," Dino stared at the ground, guilt-ridden. "But it will only confuse her, Reborn."

"It won't be a matter," he gave a knowingly smirk. "Tell her the details once she can convince Hibari."

Haru couldn't understand what the two were saying. In fact, the whole thing is already confusing that she didn't know how to respond on that one.

"Maa, I gotta drag this pile of sack of a useless idiot before he even wakes up." As he said as Leon the chameleon turned into a chain as it wrapped the unconscious body around and thus was dragged by Reborn's light pulling towards the direction of his home.

The three stared silently at the retreating figure until the shadow disappeared after turning to the building corridors.

"Ah!" Haru shrieked upon her realization, breaking this awkward silence. "Tsuna-san knows my situation!"

Finally, removing the surprises and the realizations from his mind, he chuckled lightly at her. "You shouldn't worry about that, Haru."

"You should think about what you have to decide, Haru," he turned to the doorway where they were kicked out from. "But it won't be that easy since Kyoya won't listen to me no matter how I can easily convince him. If it has any connections to his own liking, it will be easy to persuade him but right now, with this kind of special training, Kyoya knew he won't gain anything from this at all."

"Dino-san." Dino faced her. "Even if Reborn won't let you tell me the real reason," she sighed, wearily. She was not only confused but also felt insulted by Reborn. "But please tell me what Hibari-san and Haru will achieve after this."

Dino gaped at her. "W-well…" _Shall I tell the truth? Clearly that will be a problem._ "…the truth is," he scratched the base of his neck. "I don't know what you can achieve after this."

"Hahi?" Haru blinked.

"But Reborn told me that the results coming from the special training will give us the answer."

"Eh?" Haru yelped, scratching her head, furiously. "Haru doesn't get this at all!" If she would added Ryohei's "to the extreme" line then she would definitely sound like him.

Growl.

She turned flushed tomato as she stared at her empty pit of a stomach. Dino and Romario blinked, comically at her. It was embarrassing. She was already very hungry and the growl won't deny that she was! And it was embarrassing to have a growling stomach in front of two adult men!

Dino laughed lightly as he placed his formed fist on his lips as if trying to hide his small laughter. "You have a strange weird growling sound, Haru!"

Haru frowned. Well, it would not sound if only she had the money to buy decent meals for a week! Heck, she hadn't eaten anything nutritious but instant noodles for two whole weeks!

"I'm sorry," he said, cheerfully, patted on Haru's head as he ruffled on it. "It was the first time that I've heard such a strange sound that I ended up laughing. But to make up to you, why won't we eat breakfast at my suite then?"

"Hahi?" She didn't possibly hear that.

"I haven't eaten breakfast yet so I'm inviting you with me!" he grinned.

No! It was downright embarrassing! She didn't want to invade onto Dino's! She shook her hands with denial. "N-No thank you! H-Haru will oblige!"

"Nonsense!" Dino said as he and Romario pushed the reluctant girl as if pushing a large pile of sack. "You will change your mind once you will see it yourself."

**(-)**

Well, it did.

"Wow!" Haru's eyes glimmered as her hands formed a fistful prayer. Everything surrounded her seemed to sparkled as what she saw before her was downright salivating.

A Western style buffet set with different kinds of scrumptious looking food seemed to manipulating her mind to come towards them.

She hopped comically towards the buffet as she stared gleefully at each tray. Chicken lasagna, tossed green salad, garlic bread sliced perfectly on each side, cinnamon toasted breads that smelled pleasantly onto her nose, a large roasted beef, sunny side eggs and sausages that made her really famished and many many MANY more to choose from these selection. How long had she not smelled something as luxurious as this? Her family reunions rarely went to expensive restaurants but right now would be her grand opportunity!

She was definitely in heaven!

On the reality side…

People stared weirdly at her. Her eyes fixated at the buffet made some of them gossiped of how weird that girl is, others laughed, menacingly and some ignored her as if she was some sort of lunatic.

But for the Boss of Cavallone family?

Well, judging by his wide genuine smile crept on his lips when he saw that side of Haru, he seemed to be amused.

Even Romario couldn't help but to find Haru that interesting.

"Boss, will it be better if you will eat in your room for a private conversation, sir?" Romario gave a good decent suggestion, judging of how Haru gave easy attention towards everyone in this room.

"Well, we hope we can," he replied, calmly. "But it was clear to me that Haru will be coming back in here all the time so I rather not make her tiredly came down here over and over again."

As if his words gave a hint, Haru was now on the table, eating her breakfast happily in front of them which shocked Romario. As he was talking to Dino, he failed to realize that she was already here, eating.

Women in this generation sure were scary when it comes to food sometimes.

The girl stopped munching as she realized that Dino and Romario were staring at her. She swallowed as she became embarrassed over her actions.

"It's okay, Haru!" Dino reassured her as if reading her mind. "It's not something to be embarrassed. I think it's kind of cute." Placing his hand on his chin, he smiled warmly at her which made the girl flushed.

Dino was indeed helpful. He was kind towards others as what she realized. He never failed to make the person comfortable even if there were times that things became drastic. And when he told her that he would do anything with his men around to find her parents, she felt something inside of her as if the insides squeezing to one another. Dino was definitely helping her…with his own will. And, she blushed by her own perverted thoughts, Dino was handsome. With that kind of attribute, how couldn't Haru realize that…till now?

Haru shook her head, Dino helped her a lot. So she was really indebted to him. There is also Tsuna who was so worried that he ran all the way to where she was (without her knowing, he was actually forced by Reborn) and there were others, too. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko's brother, Chrome, Bianchi, Ipin, Lambo, Fuuta, Kyoko, Reborn and she hated to admit it, that porcupine Hibari, they all came there when she needed help. And what did she help them in return?

"Dino-san…" Haru could feel that Dino's head lifted to face her who in return, stared at her own clenching hands lying on her lap. "I will take that offer of this special training then. Regardless, of the task itself is silly or not." Her head lifted to reveal her reassuring smile.

He smiled.

It's about time.

"It's good to hear about that!" he said, cheerfully. "Problem lies now is Kyoya."

"That is why I have to convince him now, Dino-san," she said with determination as she ate the last bite of her meal and drank all of her juice. Ah, she was definitely ready for Hibari Kyoya after the meal!

"You really can do it?" Dino bewildered.

"Yeah! Haru can do this!" She said with flying fist. "Haru must trust herself! After all, Hibari-san can't be," her voice of determination trailed off. "…that bad….and s-scary."

'_Even with that kind of determination, I'm still worried.'_ But he rather not said that, instead, believing on her as what she believed on her own words.

"I will be Kyoko-chan's brother for today!" She yelped as everyone stared at her again. "I will convince Hibari-san to the extreme!"

Dino snorted and tried to hold his laughter after her attempt mimic of the Vongola sun guardian as she ran towards the exit.

She stopped her tracks on her midway to the exit as she turned to face his direction. She smiled at him as she bowed, muttering, "I will return the favor someday, Dino-san. Definitely!" and with that, she exited the place, whether Dino heard her or not.

Unbeknownst to her, Dino might not hear her judging by the whispers and noisy chatters around the restaurant but he knew how to read lips. And seeing carefully at her mouth's movements, he knew exactly what she was saying.

He chuckled as he took another sip of coffee.

"Miss Haru is indeed interesting, don't you think, boss?"

"Most likely. I already expect all of Tsuna's friends to be interesting but I never thought that seeing their other sides are also interesting. Haru made me think that way."

He took another sip. "I guess Kyoya is sure to be lucky to accompany by her."

"Indeed, sir."

As he was staring at his right hand man's direction, looking down onto the chair that was once seated by Haru, he saw something red that contrast the dirty white color of the chair.

"Romario." Romario understood that Dino was looking at the direction behind him as he turned to spot that red object as well.

"It must belong to Miss Haru," said Romario.

He took it to reveal a rectangular shaped amulet, tied by a short string of rope on the topmost left side. Gold linings scattered at the edges of the shape, making it looked like flower leaves spreading wonderfully. There was also a gold-inked scripture at the middle which puzzled him.

"This," Dino said, handing out the amulet from his right hand man. "is written in Chinese."

**(-)**

That was embarrassing.

Haru said something so stupid as usual. But it didn't matter to her cause right now she needed to find Hibari Kyoya and would convince Hibari like Kyoko's brother.

But as soon as she focused back to her intention rather than her previous embarrassing behavior, she spotted the target person came outside from Naminori middle school.

Aha! She flashed a grin. She knew that she could easily locate Hibari in his beloved school. She ran towards him as with her incredible gymnastic ability, she jumped across Hibari and land straight in front of him. If Hibari was a normal person, he would hardly believe that could ever happen, well in his estranged self, it was highly doubtful.

"You!" Haru pointed a finger on Hibari. "Haru will stay at Hibari-san's house for the special training!"

Hibari gave her a bored look but his eyes pierced dangerously at hers which made the girl stiffened but revert back to her strong determined self.

"Oh really now," he said with a tone of mockery. "You accepted this silly game now whereas in fact, you are in denial this morning."

Haru flinched. "T-that was because it is obviously silly! And it is normal to be doubtful at first."

"The task itself is already doubtful enough," he said, impatiently as he crossed his arms. "All they wanted me to do is to babysit you."

"Hahi!" Haru shrieked. "T-that's not true!"

"That was Bucking-horse's first statement."

Haru flinched. She couldn't believe what he said but later decided what she heard from Dino instead. "Dino-san stated that we should look at each other at all cost and then we will find the outcome of this!"

She seemed so determined, much less than her weary self this morning where she seemed so out. "What makes you change your mind?" Her resolution made her determined, he knew about that and judging by that damn Cavallone and the infant's prowess of persuasion, she was now under their spell.

Haru smiled. "Simple! I want to help the Vongola family after helping me all this time. And," she paused and became hesitant. "With this opportunity, I will re-repay all of you due to your kindness."

He scratched his head, irritation was already written in his face. It wasn't because of the reason but this whole special training. Why him? Why would the damn Vongola family made him go with whatever they wanted him to do? But when Dino said his power was still lacking, Hibari became baffled.

And even though what he meant of lacking might be a fact, why does it have to be this weak herbivore has to do with his strength?

"Hn." He decided to leave her but stopped when he felt "more herbivore" presence coming towards their direction.

"Well, well, well, look we have here."

Haru shrieked as she turned to see a crowd of hooligans coming towards their direction.

Unlike the weak, pathetic herbivore, Hibari remained still. He was staring at their faces, analyzing them. They were about seven? Eight? He didn't care.

"Who wouldn't have thought that the rumored feared prefect of Naminori Middle has a cute girlfriend," the guy in the middle smirked. This guy was obviously the leader.

They were carrying baseball bats, knives and even brass knuckles. But as she put the fear aside and studied the feature of the guy at the middle, a strange flash of memory hit her.

The leader also stared at her also seemed to recall as well.

"Ah, you!" Both of them chorused, pointing fingers at each other.

"You're that lifeguard from the beach!"

"You're that chick with that weird Tuna!"

It infuriated her to the core. He insulted her dear Tsuna. She hated it whenever everyone called her knight in shining armor a "no-good Tsuna". "Tsuna-san is not a weird tuna! In fact, he is the boss of the underground world!"

…

Silence…

Then loud guffaws overwhelmed the scene.

"Nyahahahaha!" The leader, a.k.a. the bastard lifeguard was the loudest of them all. "We know that shrimp is really strange but boss of the underground world? Get real, bitch!"

"Hahi!" She felt insulted with that word as she became flustered. "I won't tolerate insults, you jerk!" She swift her hand to give a slap onto that guy's face but was easily caught by the grip of the ex-lifeguard.

"Hahi!" She shrieked. "L-Let go of me!" She tried to resist but to no avail with that man strength of his.

"I will not insult you anymore, babe," he said, grinning. "If you go on a date with me, that is."

His men laughed.

"I said let go of me!"

Her cries where answered upon the swift of metal plunging on the arm that gripped onto hers, thus breaking their contact.

"Gyah!" He fell onto the ground, holding his swollen arm as he stared at the prefect. I forgot about him! That bitch preoccupied my mind on hers instead!

"H-Hibari-san…?" She stared at him with bewilderment. '_Is he t-trying to save me?'_

He gave a deadly glare at the leader as he said, "You are crowding around, herbivores."

He stared at the weapons. "And you also have brought illegal possessions that violate the peace and order in Naminori." He smirked as he raised his tonfas.

"Thus, I will bite you to death."

'So Hibari-san didn't save me.' That was to be expected. Since Hibari wasn't THAT type anyway.

"What are you waiting for?" The ex-life guard senpai growled at his people. "Get that damn prefect!"

They all ran towards him as they strike him in one piece.

But after his long encounter of battles at the future, he was faster, quicker and accurate. He realized it now as he dodged at their attacks and slashed the crowded scum all at the same time.

The hit made them spit blood as they fell onto the ground. For some reason, after the realization of his, Hibari didn't enjoy the liking of seeing pain anymore. In fact, what he did was not even in his heart's content at all.

Then he gave a mastermind's idea.

The unharmed scums trembled after their witness as they backed away when Hibari stomped on the gut of their unconscious pal.

"I'm bored," he said, grinning. "Entertain me."

Haru felt fear as Hibari ran off towards his herbivores.

Sweat fell onto her whole body as it trembled. She fell down onto her knees.

She was really afraid.

Afraid to the extent that the violence came from him, the one she should be with at his house. Having the thought of cowardice, she shut her eyes as she covered her face with her palms. She heard so many screams of begging of mercy, slashes and tonfas whipping. The sounds of bones crushing made Haru trembled even more.

The deadly wails of beating seemed to falter as she couldn't hear any motions anymore. Mustering up her courage, she tried to peek out from her hand but the vision she tried but afraid to see seemed to be blocked by a pair of legs heading towards her direction.

It was definitely Hibari's.

She shut her eyes again. Fear now overwhelmed her as she trembled under her kneeling position. She felt his presence before her as he spoke. "About that special training…" Her eyes opened as her head lifted to face his.

He was smiling. Or maybe it was not. Not in a good-natured way like Dino's but rather a devilish smirk. His eyes hinted with a glint as he spoke the words that made her eyes widened.

"I accept it."

**End of Chapter Three**

A/N: Don't get me wrong but obviously that the reason why he accepted it was not because of that fight. Seriously. I won't give any hints but clearly with some psychological analysis towards his mind, the answer is pretty easy.

Ya all been wondering why for one day that Hibari accepted this willingly, huh? Well, for one, Haru doesn't have a place to live and even if Dino offers her secretly, Reborn will prevent that from happening. And besides, I am excited to writer this so-called training…. If that is really a training. Heh.

I apologize for the late delay. I was…. Not in the mood to write this. In fact, first of all, I should have ditch this a long time ago. BUT! The plotline in my head will be a waste if I do that. AND! People are reading this, I am glad about the reviews that I've recieved! And thank you for those who review. It made me wanted to continue this. As long as there are reviews, my plot bunnies will come in need. And second of all, Because I was mesmerized with yaoi fics that I've read over a month, I decided to write one for myself, but since I truly am a Haru fan I will stick only to Haru… for now. In fact, I should stick to this story until the end. Lastly is, gah, Hibari is definitely hard to write! But I'm glad that you guys said that he was "in-character". But what about Haru? LOL! But if any case the characters are getting OOC, go ahead and tell me what's in your mind. :)

Anyway, reviews are love!


	4. Questions and More Questions

Reborn isn't mine and also that certain appearance of that annoying happy carnivore. (If that is a carnivore) And also I warned you about the grammatical errors and typos! Ugh, talk about not revising this! Hehehe. Enjoy the story!

**Chapter Four: Questions and More Questions**

Haru knew her gut was telling her to run if she had the chance.

Her impulsive declaration of convincing Hibari Kyoya to participate onto Reborn and Dino's Special Training made her somewhat regretful.

It came to her mind when the raven haired Mr. Naminori attacked brutally towards his opponents, Haru suddenly felt fear. Her determination was replaced by fear and her hopes of succeeding Dino's expectation were drifting down dramatically.

She knew that she could just turn back and run while that scenario happened.

But before she could make a scene, Hibari Kyoya came to her and accepted the special training for God knows why! Luck wasn't on her side when she needed it. She swore that those icy cold words made her feel like her grave was already dug right beside her, calling her as if haunting her to jump down and let Hibari buried her alive.

Guess it was the end of Miura Haru now.

But of course, nothing happened right after that incident, to her relief. What made things at ease was that he didn't not only dragged her to a crowded shopping district (which ended up deserted right after his unexpected grand entrance, oh, the irony of those salesmen) but also, to her surprise, to a girl's clothing department.

Okay now she was rather confused than relief.

As they entered the automatic sliding door, a young saleslady was already in front of them.

"Welco—Eek! H-Hibari-s-san!" Her smile faltered as she trembled at the sight of the infamous prefect.

Hibari ignored her as he went passed through inside the store. Haru gave an apologetic look on the saleslady since she felt that she deserved it.

_I think I should be the one who should apologize for her_. Despite good looking, that infamous scary man is not the boyfriend material. And it was a miracle that he even had a girlfriend. The first thought came into her mind was that the brunette is definitely suicidal. And what was worse was that when the customers saw his appearance at the entrance, they rushed to the exit right after he glared at them.

It wasn't a good business with Hibari Kyoya around, she sighed.

"Haru is so sorry, saleslady-san," she whimpered, apologetically.

The saleslady grimaced then sighed, "Just leave…after you buy something."

Haru wasn't sure why they ended up in the girls' clothing department. True, right now she was goggling at the sight of the latest trends (and especially those lovely "on sale" merchandises) but she knew that something wasn't right. And by the sight of those customers running for their lives, Haru was sure that stores would lead to bankruptcy if this guy was around.

When she spotted Hibari near the fitting room with his back pressed against the wall next to a cubicle and his arms crossed, Haru didn't know what to say when she reached him.

"U-Uhm, Hibari-san?" She tilted her head, puzzlingly at his narrowed features. He seemed so composed at the moment.

"Have you picked anything yet?"

Haru could only blink in respond.

Seeing that his words didn't register to her mind, he grimaced. "The clothes, herbivore," he said, impatiently. "You are supposed to choose the necessarily clothes." Wasn't that the reason why they were here? Couldn't this herbivore be more useful just once?

"Clothes?" She couldn't understand what he was saying at first but then realized what he meant. Now that explained it all. "Hahi! H-Hibari-san is buying Haru clothes?"

"Hn." Was all he could say. Finally, the idiot herbivore got it.

But another question came from her mouth which made him more impatient. "Why is Hibari-san buying clothes for me?" Hibari's grey eyes darted menacingly at her which made her flinched.

"The task I've heard from Bucking horse is to take care of you at all cost," he said plainly but was obviously forcing himself. "We will first head this part."

Ah, that made sense to Haru now. Hibari was following the special training basis! It was out of character of him if he suddenly became a gentleman for her. But what surprised her was that he knew how to deal with a person when she needed something. He wasn't Naminori's most respectable man for nothing.

"What are you waiting for?" he glowered. Haru backed away as she felt his dark aura darkened. "Hurry up or," he raised his tonfas which came out from nowhere. "I'll bite you to death."

Oh, he suddenly turned back to his evil self when she was actually admiring him!

Without anymore motives in plan, she quickly scurried herself towards the clothes section and look for the clothes she liked. Haru knew that the cold sensation she felt while doing a solo shopping was definitely the raven headed man's eyes piercing onto hers.

She definitely didn't want to be glared at.

More clothes came into her arm and she tried her best to choose most affordable price so that Hibari won't pay that much (and besides she would obviously pay her debt once Dino finds her parents). She also brought, she gulped as she glanced to see Hibari who was, thankfully, busy having a phone call in his cellphone, underwear for her to wear within her few weeks of this special training (she assumed that it was definitely weeks).

Just then Haru realized something: what if Hibari wanted her to buy a few? Would he bite her to death if she chooses the wrong choice of clothes? And most of all, why was he allowing himself to buy her clothes in the first place?

But her thoughts were later interrupted when she saw the most beautiful sight ever!

Her eyes remained glued onto it as sparkly diamonds appeared, surrounding her.

There was no way that she would ignore such a beauty! Especially when it was near on the sale sign!

(-)

When the herbivore came to him, she brought not only the clothes she needed to wear but also wearing that **thing** in her.

"Isn't this Barley costume cute?" Hibari could swear he could see her eyes sparkled so brightly. "Haru have been looking for this for a very long time! And the saleslady-san said that I can wear and keep it for free! Lucky desu~!"

He scoffed at the ridiculous purple dinosaur. As far as he recalled from that classic television show, his first thought was that this dinosaur you called, "Barley", ruined the image of all extinct carnivores of the pre-Cambrian period.

"I found this standing right beside the on sale sign!" She said with a glee.

Remind him later that he should bite the store manager to death for putting a hideous "thing" in a girls' clothing department.

"We are only here for necessarily clothing for you, herbivore," he said. His face remained a scowl. "This is an exception." Without any hesitation (rather, he already lost his patience to hesitate), Hibari tore the costume in half with his bare hands before Haru could even contemplated.

When the soft cushion that pressed against her bare skin was suddenly torn apart by his monstrous strength, Haru remained deadpanned.

The sound of the ripping made her heart shattered in a million pieces. When she looked down to see her wonderful and beloved Barley—now cut in half, lying in the cold cemented floor, Haru resist a tear to fall. The next moment was that she kneeled down in front of her beloved childhood favorite as she wailed, "Barley-chan!" She wailed. Her beautiful dinosaur that she was looking for all these years, the cosplayer's dream of touching it was now gone!

"You're annoying." he even dared to insult her at this angst situation!

Now anger replaced her, she stood up as she turned her heel to face the dinosaur murderer as she pointed an accusing finger on him. "You!" She said with animated tears streaming down like waterfalls. "Haru has been looking for Barley-chan costume for all her life and she found Barley-chan, here in the women's clothing department of all places and, and **YOU!** You have to rip Barley-chan to pieces, you, you slaughterer!"

She felt brave when she said that and afraid at the same time. But nevertheless, she felt that she did a great job showing what she felt towards him.

Behind this weird, scary scenario, the staff workers were staring at the whole scene behind the corridor this whole time. And their first thought of that scene: The idiotic brunette really wants to dig her own grave.

Hibari nearly flinched at that statement. The way this brunette accused her with that daring finger of hers made him think that she was not really a petrified herbivore that he thought she was. In Hibari's mind, Haru had evolved from annoying herbivore to more annoying and noisy herbivore.

Just great, he had to deal with this kind of woman.

But if the herbivore wished to fight for her pride, then Hibari was no different in any way.

"So what are you going to do to avenge that silly herbivore dinosaur?" he taunted her. "Basically, you have to defeat me. But," he eyed her from head to toe which made Haru blushed as she quickly covered her chest with her hands. But Hibari remained nonchalant. "By looking at you, I doubt the outcome will be in your hands."

"W-well, tr-true! B-But-!" Her cheeks reddened. Anger was now replaced by humiliation. "Ha-Haru only w-wanted Hi-Hibari-san to apologize Barley-chan, that's all."

"There's no point apologizing when it was intentional."

"Hahi!" Ugh, this porcupine man made her so mad that she had to even turn her gaze away from him! She knew that by turning your gaze away from him and not fighting back anymore meant losing but she could take it anymore! By just gazing at his cold fierce eyes made her anger rising in!

She needed to calm down to herself. Quick! Because after all, she needed to calm herself for this special training! This was nothing compared to the Choice Battle they had been through!

"You call these clothes?" Again with that cruel remark. She forced a glance onto the dinosaur's murderer who was inspecting all her clothes (with underwear included).

Haru felt like returning the Barley argument would be very much pointless if it had to be this guy. And besides, she already knew who had won in that argument. Guess that Haru couldn't do anything but to follow his pride. She sighed wearily as she stared at Hibari tossing at her clothes. (Not like she was happy about this)

Hibari scowled at the clothes the woman had brought for him. One by one, he tossed at the clothing to see even more unusual clothing. Although Hibari may be the anti socialist, but he was no idiot when it came to appropriate attires (a.k.a. fashion). All these clothes this herbivore brought have strange weird color patterns. And he swore that the underwear she picked were cartoon character designs.

Haru blushed in red beet when she spotted his eyes darted onto her set of underwear. Instinctively, she rushed towards in front of him as she covered her clothes. "H-Haru will b-buy these! T-There's no need for Hibari-san to pry!" Because after all, for both sake, she only chose the cheapest ones in this store.

Hibari just gave her a long inward stare. Haru knew that her words sounded so wrong. And not only that, she was standing a few inches in front of him, making her stuck in between the fearful prefect and her set of clothes lying on the desk.

So basically, if he wished to hit her, well he had the opportunity to do it now.

But yet again, Hibari had surpassed her expectations by not hitting her. "On the contrary, herbivore, I do have rights to pry," he said, naturally. He leaned towards her so he could stare at her eye level as his words made her feel somehow different for a reason. " Because you are my responsibility after all."

"Ha-hi!" She flustered as her heart beat rapidly more than before. If this continues, maybe she would collapse at this moment. Not only that he was leaning on her, with his face nearing a few inches on her, but also his words made her body shivered. "Y-You…" She couldn't even say the right words. Why did Hibari-san said something so… so indirect as if... her blushing face deepened at the thought. In addition, she wondered if he knew what he was saying.

"Hn." He removed himself from her personal bubble which made her collapsed to her knees. When he turned around, he spoke once more. "I will dispose all these along with the dinosaur." And bite the store manager to death along the way, he added that mentally. The next moment, he swiftly took all the disposable things in one motion as he turned a heel. "When I come back, I will assist you, hapless herbivore." If not, maybe Bucking Horse would start going naggy if he didn't.

Haru could reprimand his for that but seeing his composed features made her think otherwise. In fact, she realized that he looked composed all this time which made her wonder how he managed to put that face when he said something foreign earlier.

But still, Haru was flustered over the events unfold on this day but as she stared at his retreating form, a new thought came into her mind.

Why did Hibari Kyoya... accepted this training in the first place?

**End of Chapter Four**

A/N: Ugh, talk about random. Well that's because this chapter was not in my mind when I planned this a long time ago. Well, I find this essential because I seemed to forget that Haru doesn't have any CLOTHES while her stay in Hibari. So basically I have to add this. And I am certain that you are all mad at me for intending to add a spin-off of that certain purple dinosaur in here. Well as I've recalled, Haru do love cosplaying the weirdest things so I have no other choice but use the one who is the most popular. That or I should use Teletubbies. And I know it was weird to put a Dinosaur costume in there. I don't know why I did that but I just did. LOL Another thing is that ugh, OOCness alert! Haha! I don't know, I just feel like writing this since I lost touch of the old Hibari that I knew. (Damn out of character of his during his conversation with Dino in the manga!) But hey at least Haru became more curious than before, ne? Not only that, I realized that I only add more questions rather than answers in this chapter. (Thus, the title) So I apologize for that. Ah, enough with the pessimistic talk! The bright side is that, I updated! Thanks to you readers that I felt more and MORE inspired. And I get less and less free time all the same. Sigh. But I still want to continue this! I really want to!

My Manga Rant:

Is it just me or am I the only ONE who actually still likes Enma despite his drama queen scenario? Dude, Enma is the poor victim here. Really. In fact both of them (Enma and Tsuna) are the victims manipulated by mere misunderstandings. Look, Enma was born and raised to only believe that he could retrieve the Shimon Family honor. Wasn't that a heavy burden on his part? And because of this, he never thought about friendship and sort of like that. But when he met Tsuna, he actually started to believe that he wasn't alone and Tsuna became his first ever friend! But due to the misunderstanding, he couldn't accept the fact that he got betrayed and thus, the pain of being betrayed by his first friend overwhelmed him rather than listening to Tsuna's part. I know he seemed childish but what can you do to someone who is finds all these foreign in his part? In my eyes, I believe Enma will realize that... someday, even Tsuna doesn't need to explain the misunderstanding. He and Shitt P. are characters that I find amusing. As for the others, ugh, I don't give a damn about them. They are all an eyesore.

My Anime Rant (Episode 201)

Ooooh, so the future arc will end in the anime... FINALLY! And there are slight changes in episode 201. Is it just me or is Tsuna getting more and more moe in every episode? Check the latest episode and you see why.

Lastly:

Your reviews helped me. The more reviews I received the better I get inspired. Thank you! XD


	5. His Amusement, Her Outburst

**Chapter Five: His Amusement, Her Outburst**

by: Lal Plaridel

When morning came the next day, Hibari woke up, irritably as he shifted to a different position, searching for a much more comfort as he laid his cheek on his pillow. He was awaken not by the sun infiltrating outside his window (which was, as Hibari recalled despite his hazy mind, shut them all with his mighty heavy curtains last night) but the sweet fragrance surrounding his room.

His mind was overwhelmed by that smell. Steam came out, delivering fragrance onto his nostrils as he tried to depict the right utterance of this overly sweet smell.

Honey. Ah, that's right. But not just some kind of plain honey coming from beehives but rather the strange scent which gave him an unusually feeling deep inside of him.

The sound of something liquid pouring down into the end as it continued to flow made Hibari abruptly opened his eyes to fix his vision. What he first saw as he turned to face at his other side was that same herbivore. She was pouring juice (which he heard awhile ago) onto the glass as it was placed in a tray. As she turned to face him, her face brightened.

"Good morning, Hibari-san!" That cheerful voice again. He thought that the herbivore was still afraid of him.

Hibari's upper body lazily rose up as he pressed his back onto the base of his bed. When he looked onto that cheerful smile, he grimaced.

"I made breakfast, Hibari-san," she said, cheerfully as she placed the tray onto Hibari's lap. "Honey flavored pancakes added with maple syrup and light butter!" She was glistening when she said that as he stared at the meal before him. "Perfect meal for a healthy young body!"

So that's where the scent came from.

He hadn't eaten one for a long time since then. But seeing so much syrup around the pancake, it made his grimace worsened.

"Perfect meal for a healthy young body, huh?" He repeated her words but with a less energetic tone as he stared at her home cook breakfast. "Too much sweet leads to diabetes, foolish herbivore." He glared at her with piercing look as he shoved the tray away from his lap.

"Hahi!" She shrieked. "H-Haru knew that, of course!" She wailed, defensively. "Bu-But you won't have diabetes so quickly for just one meal, Hibari-san!"

He stared, imperturbable at her. Haru's jaw dropped as she felt his deadly aura surfaced the whole room. Dark purple aura started to loom around the room but she forcibly ignored the feeling. "A-Anyway, H-Ha-Ha-Haru o-o-only wanted to cook in order to thank Hibari-san for accepting m-me to th-this…"

"Accepting you?" His brow furrowed as he scowled at her. With that, more dangerous aura came out from Hibari as Haru shrieked in fear and fell onto the floor. The next moment was that she scurried herself until she felt her back pressed against the wall. The skylark stood up, revealing his black night shirt and pajamas. With tonfas, which came out from nowhere, at his hand, he growled, "I only accept the task offer from the infant; it was never in my mind that you were involved into this."

"Hahi!"

"Will you stop that annoying hahi sounds," he growled, his cool was definitely lost in his state.

Haru's jaw dropped and thus, forcing herself not to make a whimpering sound. Her eyes were as wide as saucer pans.

She made a mental note not to ruin Hibari's mood in the morning.

Just as before Hibari could do his ministrations (or so she thought), a door bell was rung from the living room.

This made Hibari's attention turned to that sound. With his weapon hand lowering, he raised his free hand and yawned.

"It must be Nanami," he said with confirmation while yawning. Haru wondered how he could talk well and composed while yawning at the same time. As Hibari head towards the door, Haru gasped as she quickly grabbed the tray.

"A-aren't you going to eat, Hibari-san?" Showing off her once again, the sparkly pancake deluxe.

This made the boy stopped his tracks. Without giving a wary look, he said, boringly, "I don't eat breakfast." But this wasn't the reason why he replied; in fact the reason was that the herbivore managed to ask even after scaring her into her wits.

"B-But!" Haru wailed.

Hibari sighed. "Make me some coffee then." He was no morning person at all and with his preventing himself from biting this woman to death was no help for his state at all. Guess all he ever wanted was to make her shut up.

As he headed towards the waiting entrance door, he could feel her presence heading towards the kitchen from his behind. Good, he smirked. The herbivore knew when to follow his orders often.

**(-)**

Her reason of making coffee for her training associate was to get out from his bedroom as quickly as possible! It was foolish for her to ask something like that when Hibari was obviously in a bad mood! What made things worse was that she showed fear in front of him! Yes, Miura Haru was still afraid of Hibari Kyoya! (Who wouldn't?)

After she witnessed (or perhaps heard) from the ruthless tonfa whipping, bone crutching, limb pricking attacks courtesy from her special training associate, Haru was still trembling underneath his presence. She thought that facing this scary cloud guardian would be no biggie for her but now… she gulped, words couldn't describe what she felt right now.

As she poured hot water onto the cup, Haru's thoughts were now drifted onto the thought of seeing Dino's reaction when he heard this great news.

Would he congratulate her for a job well done with that grin plastered on his face? Haru didn't doubt it.

His reaction would obviously go to her expectations. His cheerful smile placed on his lips as he congratulate her and he would said, shamelessly, the sweet soothing words of her name. His voice gave her a soothing fuzzy feeling of comfort. And if possible, she would want Dino to pat her head… just once.

Pat her head?

She actually wanted him that?

Then her face darkened red when she realized that she had thought about Dino for a long while. Did she want him to pat her head?

"Hahi!" She wailed not only by the sudden realization but also the touch of hot water pricked onto her bare foot. She thought about Dino in that glimpse moment that she didn't realize that she was pouring abusively towards the full cup. She quickly placed the hot kettle aside and quickly wiped the water out with dried towel.

Her face turned red all this time. "I," she trembled then she laughed, awkwardly. "I still like Tsuna-san, yeah. Dino-san is like a brother to me, there's no way that he or anyone else will replace my love for Tsuna-san! Yeah that's right!" She smiled, contentedly to herself with her reassurance as she brewed another round of Hibari's coffee.

"Wao, talking to yourself makes you feel lonely, huh herbivore?"

"Hahi!" She yelped as she nearly dropped the kettle on her hand. She quickly turned to see Hibari Kyoya, reading a newspaper as he leaned onto the wall beside the open door.

When the girl looked into his eyes, he gave her a scorn. "I told you not to say that again."

"H-Hibari-san!" She yelped. "Since when are you here?"

"Long enough to see your foolish stunt," he stated, boringly which made the girl flustered. So not only he heard her silly reassurance but he also saw her stupid carelessness?

"Hn," He headed towards the table and gave an inward look at Haru. She quickly nodded, instinctively then took the violet mug of coffee to the carnivore. He sat there and gave a tiny sip onto the mug right after she placed the mug onto the table. Seeing that she had a job well done with the coffee, she should at least leave.

"Where are you going?" Haru flinched when Hibari said that. When she turned to face him, all he could give her was a nonchalant look. "Sit." His eyes darted at the chair across his.

Didn't Hibari just say that he wanted her to sit? Haru reluctantly nodded as she sat across Hibari. When she did, Hibari pushed lightly over a plate towards her which turned out to be the pancake she cooked this morning. Was he implying her to eat breakfast with him? But it saddened her by the fact that her hard work meal was only later given back to her. Well, anyway, she was hungry right now (she realized just now) and that's what it mattered.

Her eyes stared curiously over the skylark who was now reading a newspaper. Silence stood between the two training associates and somehow the reluctant one never liked this feeling.

This is not the same feeling of eating breakfast with someone.

"So," Hibari finally spoke which made the girl nearly yelped another hahi. "What are we going to do now?"

Haru blinked at him. "W-what?"

Hibari growled but regained his composure so he could reply, "The training. I did the basics of what the Bucking-horse told me." Yeah, he bought her clothes, feed her (though she did all the cooking), let her stay at his home, gave her a spare room that he never used before and also he let her sleep here! The thought did irritate him. He was right: all he did was babysitting, after all!

Haru gulped as she stared perplexedly at him. He was expecting her to answer? "H-Hibari-san, maybe it's too early to a-ask that." He glared at her. "H-hahi!" Then his glare grew darker. "I m-mean it's the first day since I convinced you so—"

"Convinced me? You?" He said in a mock-like tone. "Hn, you got it all wrong, herbivore."

"Eh?" Haru bewildered.

"I accepted this—special training, was it?—because I am willing to, not from your unreasonable, unimpressive persuasions that you called "convincing"."

"What do you mean by that?" Haru snapped, standing up from her seat. Her brows furrowed as an angry vein became visible onto her forehead. Now was the right time to ask him. Mustering up her courage, she spat, "If… if it wasn't me then why did Hibari-san accepted the special training in the first place?"

"Information," was his reply. He gave another sip onto his coffee for a moment. "I am…lost in thought about this setup they're making. If this is concerning about my strength to be multiplied, then I have to accept this."

This made the girl's eyes widened. Not only that she finally knew what his reason was but also… the way she embarrassed herself of fussing over this question in her mind!

Cobalt blue eyes fixatedly stared at her brown widened eyes that gave a hint of her surprise. The way she froze herself right in front of him made him amused by her demeanor. Just to be break the silence, despite his own favor of having some peace around with this herbivore, he added, "So I am infatuated by how this special training give any use of my level of prowess," he said, allowing himself to grin, deviously. (A/N: I can't help it, I love the old Hibari)

He wanted power! Haru mentally shrieked. He accepted this just because power was always in his mind! It shouldn't be a surprised for Haru, knowing that she had already met his future self a long time ago, but somehow, power never occurred into Haru's mind during this special training.

"S-So d-do you know what we should d-do then?"

Hibari's grinned faltered in a quick moment then gave her a piercing glare. Oops, wrong move. He already asked that and she should be the one to answer it!

"I'm sorry!" Saying sorry to him was the only thought came to her whenever she was so desperate. Without another thought, she quickly fell down onto her knees as her head pressed onto the floor. "I'm sorry, Hibari-san! Sorry! Sorry!"

Hibari nearly said "wao" upon seeing a quick moment of entertainment before him. It did surprise him, as a matter of fact. Wasn't she supposed to be angry?

"H-Haru is s-sorry, Hibari-san! Haru d-doesn't know anything about this-this special t-training at all!" She wailed then sobbed onto that floor. Hibari swore he could hear her mutter, "Please don't bite me to death", in there.

This is another of this woman's herbivorous act. He could just bite her to death like he usually did to lowly herbivores but for some reason, he rather see her suffer desperately.

Tch, that's what you get for accepting this special training.

But now was the right time to think. So now that it was proven that female herbivore couldn't answer the question he expected (yeah THAT HE EXPECTED) to hear from her, he officially couldn't find any reason to question this herbivore anymore. He could try asking the infant of this but, despite his interest towards the baby, Reborn would only give him false promises and more lies. So the infant won't even give him the slightest clue.

Sawada Tsunayoshi? Heck, no.

And guess that would leave the Bucking horse Dino to do the explaining.

Speaking of that dumb blonde, Hibari gritted his teeth, he just got a voicemail from him during yesterday's shopping.

Here's what he received on that day:

"_Yo, Kyoya! How are you?"_ Hibari heard a slight laughter. _"I know that you won't answer that one. But to make this voicemail short, I just want to tell you that I won't be in Japan for a couple of weeks or so. So please take care of Haru and be gentle around her. I expect her to be well fed and well taken care of once I've come back! Well anyway, that's all I got to say. Be well, my cute students!"_

…End of voicemail.

If that foolish Mafioso comes back, he, the so called cute student no.1, would definitely give his tutor, the greatest welcome present that he could daresay give. Oh joy, for the welcoming of tonfa whippings and hospitalizations.

"Hibari! Hibari!" He snapped back to reality only to find a yellow canary heading towards him. He lifted his finger as a welcoming landing for it. "Naminori! Naminori!" It chirped in a rush-like tone.

"I see then," he said with understanding then turned to face at the brunette kneeling onto the floor. Her eyes filled with confusion when he gazed at hers.

"Prepare yourself, herbivore."

Haru didn't have a clue of what he meant until he said, "We are going out and," he said in a calm, composed look. "Perhaps you will help me in some other ways."

For some reason, Haru knew that behind that composed façade, Hibari was trying to make her regret that she ever accepted this.

**(-)**

"REBORN!"

"I said no, dame-Tsuna."

"But, but Haru is in grave danger!" Tsuna was already at the floor when he exclaimed.

"I told you already," Reborn sighed as impatience was already written in his features. It was shown that Reborn was holding Tsuna's left foot, trying to prevent Tsuna from getting out from that door. "We can't interrupt your guardian's training. And Haru is **not **in grave danger since Hibari is there with her."

That was Tsuna was afraid of!

"You are being unreasonable again, Reborn!" Tsuna spat as he turned, giving the baby the sense to let his mighty hand go. "I mean, you said that this training you called special training will make HIbari-san stronger! How can you say that Haru is the perfect home tutor for him?"

"I didn't say that, idiot," the infant snapped. "What I said yesterday was that Haru is the perfect match to Hibari's strength."

Tsuna just gaped at him. _'St-Still unreasonable! And I find out the sexist in him!' _

"Well anyway, you haven't told this to any of the guardians and to Kyoko, right?" Reborn asked.

"W-well," he tried to recall. After he woke up yesterday at his bed, Yamamoto came to his house just for a group study and a few minutes later, Gokudera came just because he was satisfied with the self-training he got over these two weeks. After their conversations and their usual daily basis, they left right after supper and Tsuna went to bed.

He had forgotten all about that special training.

This morning when he was thinking about Namihages and stuff, his first thought came to Haru. He suddenly remembered everything now and rushed towards the door. And that's how we first saw Tsuna being pulled by Reborn, trying to cease him from escaping.

"No," he frowned. "Why shouldn't we tell them, Reborn?"

"Should we?"

Tsuna frowned deeper. As much as he hated it to admit but the baby tutor was right. It would give chaos if his guardians found out about it. (Especially to a worrisome Kyoko)

"Th-Then can you at least please tell me what this special training is all about?" Tsuna bewildered. "I know that this is something about Hibari-san's strength and his odd disturbed behavior of his over the past few months but can we just explain it to him rather than… making Haru go all the way for his realization?"

He smirked which surprised Tsuna.

"There's no way for that to happen." The said infant left the scene with Tsuna still in his state of shock.

**(-)**

"You are loitering around the Naminori Park, I will bite you to death."

It was disturbing.

"Vandalizing, I see? I will bite you to death."

Haru couldn't even look.

"You dare to crowd in front of my presence? I will bite you to death."

How come he was never arrested?

"You guys again? And still crowding? It must be ill-fortunate of you to see me. I will bite you to death."

This was too much!

"What are you Naminori students doing in here? In the pub of all places? Minors are not allowed. I will bite you to death."

Then why was he there?

Even he also "bite to death" to people who she never thought as the bad guys! Her feeling towards Hibari Kyoya got worse and worse over the hours of their "patrol". All she could do as Hibari did the "biting" was to cower and shut her eyes, expecting another brutal, violent force by the prefect. Now she knew why Hibari allowed her to join with his patrol: He was showing his thirst of violence to her! No ordinary person would be sadist enough to do so! And worst of all, she was more and more frightful over his demeanor. In her own conclusion: He was mentally bullying her again! And he did a great job for making her felt this weak right before him.

But when he had his eyes targeted by a teenage couple at narrow alleyway. They were, she blushed at the sight of them, were doing explicit details that her naïve mind couldn't dare to register. Their bodies were completely pressed against each other that Haru couldn't help herself get flustered to herself. Unfortunately, the skylark didn't just stand there and Haru knew what was in his mind.

"Wait! Yo-You can't just hit them!" Haru snapped.

He just scowled at her. "Oh really now? You finally got the guts to talk after witnessing this?" He was once again, bullying her with his cold, nonchalant voice.

"W-well I w-was just-!" Haru whimpered.

But he ignored her later on as Hibari headed towards the explicit couple, Haru could only eep! Even if the scenario was romantic, despite it was too affectionate, he would also bite them? Haru couldn't just stand it!

She rushed in front of Hibari as she raised her hands straight, giving him the idea that she was definitely blocking his way.

She was still afraid of him but it didn't mean that she would let him go on his way. And besides, she was tired of following whatever this man was doing! Now eyes of determination, she gave Hibari the glare that she usually used whenever she fought against Gokudera.

"Haru had enough!" She exclaimed. "Haru doesn't like it when you go around bullying people in Naminori!"

"Bullying?" He raised a brow, taken aback by her resentment. "Hn. I did Naminori a favor by maintaining the peace and order."

"How can you call bullying that couple as a favor?" Now the said couple finally turned to gaze at their direction but Haru was oblivious of it. "They did not harm Naminori nor do they disrupt the peace in the society!"

He glared at her. Now she was turning into an annoyance. "They do, in fact, herbivore. They are showing the public display of affection."

"But...But there is nothing wrong about it if you wanted to show it a-and besides I don't think public display affection is a violent offense at all!"

He raised a brow. "Are you debating yourself, herbivore?" He crossed his arms. "You surely are supportive towards explicit intimacy." Then he added a mock-like tone. "Perhaps, you enjoy these things?"

"N-No!" She berated.

"Hn," he smirked. "Denying things in front of me, huh, herbivore?"

"I am not denying, Hibari-san!"

"You are also lying."

Haru hated him now.

"If this goes on, you will not only give humiliation towards Naminori with your useless-"

**Slap!**

The next thing Hibari knew was that his cheek was swollen red and then there were tears coming from the brunette.

"Haru had enough, Hibari-san! I had enough of your endless insults and of your bullying! I never harm Naminori! I haven't done anything bad to Naminori! You did, Hibari-san! You think that you are mature enough to handle things on your own way but in fact you are really childish! You are childish enough to believe that Naminori will be safe if you're around!"

Hibari snarled at her as he readied himself with his tonfas. "You-"

"Hibari-san, you're the one who disrupt Naminori!" This cut off Hibari which made his eyes narrowed. "You are the one who is bringing violence to this city!" She knew that she was wrong. She knew Hibari was disciplining them but she just wanted to feel right. And to hide her foolishness as well.

"In fact," she said with another outburst. "I don't think Hibari-san likes Naminori at all!"

Without any hesitation, she dashed and passed through the prefect, whom she didn't dare to look at his face. She knew that she was wrong about the last statement. She knew that if she dared to look at his face, she would never return to that house of his ever again. But all she could think about was that, she was glad to protect those innocent teenagers who were nearly bitten to death.

Little did she know that there were children nearby this whole time.

**End of Chapter Five**

Lal: Phew. Damn chapter! The last part is so difficult for me to write that I realized that I'm too tired to re-do it. In fact, I let it like this. Actually, I really wanted to update this on October 1 since… it was my birthday! Happy Birthday to me! But because of exams (some birthday) I didn't manage to finish this till exams are over. But yay! I did it! Within 5 hours, I managed to write this according to plan! YAY! There are some deleted parts that re-do and some sort like that. There are some ideas that I had in mind which didn't fit in this chapter at all. So overall, this chapter is alright. (Despite the rushed description and the typos and grammatical errors that I haven't redo.)

I know that many of you guys are curious of what this special training is all about which is the major plot of this story. Do you want me to give you some clues? Just tell me then I will post something in the next chapter.

Speaking of which, on the next chapter, it will be way shorter than this (actually the short chapter should be part of this one but I suddenly changed my mind and made this a cliffhanger instead. hehe) so, here's something you should be happy about. I will update the short chapter 6 next week, this October 17! There! Then you won't have to wait long, right? And then we will reach chapter seven which is the chapter I can't wait to write! (That's right! Chapter Seven is the one I've been waiting for so long!)

**Anime Rant: **

RAR! So hitman reborn is going to end? No Enma? Nooo! I love Enma! I was hoping that I can hear his anime voice! Oh well, wait for 2011 then. I will be waiting for you, Katekyo Hitman Reborn Generation X! And just for a record, "ENMA IS MINE!" *satisfied*

**Manga Rant:**

It's official; Julie Roberts, I mean, Julie Katou and Daemon Spade are one. It's my theory, of course! Oh, Lambo is going to fight, huh? I am so not happy to see a 20 TYL Lambo if Amano uses this strategy…. It will be too predictable.

Anyway, reviews are love. The more I get reviews, the better I get inspired!


	6. Support

Lal: Sigh. As much as I really am not comfortable for asking someone's help but I think I need a beta reader now.

Note #2: Here's Haru's perspective that summarizes her thoughts over these past few chapters. And uhm, sorry for the late update prior to my promise date, I uhh, deleted my original plan for a short chapter and made this instead! I choose something worth "realistic" other than the one I had in mind. That's why I redo this chapter four times already! You will see why.

**Chapter Six: Support**

It was all over.

Run.

Run.

It only lasted a day; this special training.

Run.

Run.

If this was one of the typical trainings given by Reborn—

Run.

Run.

Slipped.

"Hahi!"

Thud!

– then she deemed herself as unworthy.

Haru winced at the pain inflicted in both of her knees and arms. The careless childlike fall made her flushed in embarrassment. Haru stood up, ignoring the pain as she half-kneeled and half-walked towards a bench nearby. Ah, so she was at the Naminori park, huh? She thought that to fall like that was a mere humiliation to a human's eye but she would rather not care, for her thoughts were revolved around for that silly stunt she made to Hibari Kyoya.

As much as she admitted to herself that she hated Hibari, she knew that she only hate his actions and not for his whole being. And to cry like that in front of him, it was actually a miracle that he didn't bite her to death that time.

Tears still fell onto her eyes.

She didn't care if she could wail louder for the park was crowd-less.

Not only she berated him, she also slapped him across the face and also said something that was considered banal!

"_**In fact, I don't think Hibari-san likes Naminori at all!"**_

What an idiot.

To say something like this to Hibari.

Something like this—another tear fell onto her eye, was incoherent. It only took a day, since this special training had started, for her snapped out like this. And it was foolish for her to do so. Even just for one day, she couldn't take it anymore. She was distressed for searching for her parents for two whole weeks, annoyed that she let herself got intoxicated by liquor, ashamed that she slept in a bed of a man (and someone she barely knew!) for the first time, and afraid to face Dino and Tsuna!

More tears fell out from her eyes. She clenched her fists as another thought came into her.

Now what was she going to do now?

"Haru-san?"

She lifted her head up—tears still streaming from her eyes, and gasped upon seeing a familiar face before her. "C-Chrome-chan?"

Chrome's features changed slightly as her eyes shown of concern. "You're crying." And it was not a question.

"Hahi!" She jerked up, wiping the annoying tears away as she forced herself to smile. "This is not tears, Chrome-chan! Haru was just washing her eyes from the fountain!"

Even that silly excuse of a lie could tell a baby that she was making herself foolish. And Chrome assumed that there wasn't a fountain at sight nearby.

"Haru-san," the purple headed girl frowned. She sat beside her then added, "Is something the matter?" As much as she was not used to comforting others, she really didn't want to ignore the situation her friend had right now. Haru is someone…very special to her as much as the other girls.

Tears continued to fall from her now swollen eyes. Chrome blinked at the pitiful sight of her friend. "H-Haru-san?" Now she felt useless. And the next thing the eye-patch girl knew was that the girl's arms wrapped around her frail body.

"Chrome-chan!" She wailed as she continued to sob. "Chrome-chan, it hurts! Ha-Haru made something wrong! Haru deserved to be punished by Barley-chan or even Telehubby-chan! Even the gods of porcupines can go struck me with their needles!"

Then the wail continued as Chrome had no idea or whatsoever she was trying to say.

After a couple of few minutes, after Haru finally calmed down a bit, she told Chrome Dokuro everything: about her missing parents, the unfamiliar, fazing memory of her drunken incident, the special training made by Reborn (and also associated by Dino), her perspectives towards Hibari Kyoya and also her stupid stunt before she ended up here.

In truth, Haru didn't know why she was being too open to Chrome for the first time. She didn't want to open this to anyone else (let alone Dino or Kyoko) but for some reason, seeing Chrome made her talk more and more.

But all Chrome did was to listen.

"Now when I think about it, Haru hurt Hibari-san too much. I was actually angry deep inside the whole time caused by… Haru's mixed emotions since from that future. My parents' disappearance also caused me so much grief as well. And when Hibari-san said something I couldn't take, Haru actually vent that anger towards him even I was aware that it wasn't his fault. In fact, the worst realization Haru got is that…. When Haru got angry with Hibari-san…I was not protecting that couple at the alleyway but…it's only for myself." She bit her lower lip at the thought.

"I only protect my pride."

Chrome could only frown. Was it a sign of pity? Haru couldn't tell.

"I realized then," Haru smiled, bitterly. "That nothing has changed, huh? Back in that scary future, Haru thought that by knowing everything what they have been through, I thought that I will change. Haru thought that," her smile faltered. "I can share the pain what you all have been through." Her whole body trembled.

"But Haru was all talk after all. Haru…is too selfish."

That was right. Haru was aware of everything. She is useless, she wasn't as strong as the charismatic Kyoko who could put to an end with everyone's worries. She was not a fighter like Chrome or Bianchi and she knew that she didn't have any place of the dangerous mafia. But Reborn and Dino gave her a chance. With this special training, she could be useful for once but she had to ruin it!

"No, you are brave."

"Hahi?" Haru stared at the Mist guardian with disbelief.

"Ah!" Chrome flushed, suddenly realized what she blurted out just now. "Sorry. It is something Mukuro-sama and I agreed when we listened to your story."

"M-Mukuro-sama?" She asked, wondered where she heard that somewhere before.

"You don't know?" Chrome sounded disappointed. "I assumed that you had met Mukuro-sama at that battle."

"Ah," she just nodded, still uncertain of that "Mukuro-sama".

"We both agreed," she smiled, warmly which was caught by Haru's gaze. Haru had never seen that smile of hers before. "That perhaps only Haru-san can deal with the Cloud guardian."

"Eh?" Haru yelped in disbelief. She was no Reborn or Dino! And she was definitely not Kyoko's brother when it came to extreme persuasions! She jerked up as she waved her hands in denial. "T-That's not true! I can't even deal with him for just one day!"

Chrome just tilted her head. "Just now, you mentioned that you have mixed feelings of anger," she said in that cute face of hers which made the brunette blushed. "Maybe if you focused solely of your purpose then…maybe good things will happen."

Haru just stared at her. For some strange reason, the encouraging words coming from Chrome made her realized how Chrome sounded so different all of the sudden. Maybe it was because she didn't know her too well.

"Y-You're saying that Haru will unveil everything of my purpose with this?"

Chrome nodded then shyly added, "Good things happen all the time after a drastic measure."

Chrome's words hit her: Maybe what Reborn and Dino did for her, meant to help her find her purpose. Maybe this was a test meant for her: to control her emotions, to be herself despite knowing their situation and to know her role in the Vongola.

This must be the real definition towards this special training.

And all these things were the outcome of the things she had been through!

She slowly smiled as her eyes started to look withdrawn; look tremendously happy.

"Ch-Chrome-chan," she said—her head lowered.

Chrome stared at her, curiously, wondering if what she said was really wrong.

Just then another breathtaking hug gestured by the brunette once more. Her chin placed on the Mist guardian's shoulder as her mouth nearly touched the tip of her ear. Then she whispered, "Thank you, Chrome-chan," with a smile on her lovely face.

When Haru released the younger girl, she gave her the trademark grin. "You're right! I shouldn't let this emotion come to me! I should do what is right! And that is to apologize to Hibari-san, right?" The purple headed girl nodded. "Then Haru should do it when I see Hibari-san!"

"Ah," Chrome nodded again then smiled, warmly. "Good luck, Haru-san."

"Hai! Thank you, Chrome-chan," she said as she stood up then she turned to Chrome. "Ah, and tell this "Mukuro-sama" thank you, too. I appreciate his care."

"And what is this care of his, herbivore?"

Haru stiffened at the sound penetrating behind her. She felt goosebumps of a presence heading towards her. She gulped at the first thought that came to her.

Hibari is right behind her.

"Is it perhaps you prefer Rokudo Mukuro over me, woman?"

And judging by the warm breath she felt behind her, she knew that Hibari was a foot near to her back.

Why does it have to be sooner?

She stared at Chrome whom she desperately hoped to have help from her. But her large purple eye stared at her giving a mentality signals that now was the right time to do what Haru must do.

Great. How Haru wished she didn't understand that.

She sighed then she turned to face Hibari with a smile. "Ah, Hibari-san! Of course not!" Her smile seemed to waver when she heard the prefect gave a muttering growl. "Ah, it's just that Chrome-chan and Mukuro-sama—" then his glare grew pierced.

"—Hahi!"

She flinched at the sight of a murderous look of the prefect. Judging by the look of his face (and also that swollen cheek of his), Haru knew that he was really mad about the incident a moment ago.

Without hesitation, she fell into her kneels as she yelled in a rather loud yet fast paced statement.

"T-they m-made me realize that I shouldn't say something like that so I'm so sorry, Hibari-san! I know that you love Naminori more than I do! More than the mayor in here and more than anyone else! I am sorry! Sorry! Pl-Please don't bite Haru or Chrome-chan to death!"

Now it was back to normal.

Wasn't Haru supposed to be mature to apologize to him properly? Instead she begged him for forgiveness! And right in front of Chrome!

How embarrassing.

"That doesn't bother me, herbivore."

Haru blinked. Did she hear that correctly?

But when she raised her head, she could see that Hibari head turned to face at Chrome. "Chrome Dokuro, tell that Rokudo Mukuro not to interfere anything that has with me or I will bite him to death." And he mean it regardless if he does or not.

"Or perhaps," he stared suspiciously at the female mist guardian. "It won't be necessarily."

As if he nearly forgotten about her, he stared down at the brunette. "We're going home, herbivore." He made her stood up with his one mighty pull of his hand gripped onto her arm.

"Hahi!" She squirmed. His grip wasn't even gentle.

With another glare at the mist guardian, he darted off, dragging the poor brunette along his way. Haru smiled inwardly at Chrome as she said in a calm, unsure voice, "W-well, thanks for everything, Chrome-chan!"

As their forms began to fade at her sight, Chrome stood up with her eye still looking directly at that form.

Her lips curled into a sinister smile with a wicked thought in mind, "It seemed that you already sensed me long enough, huh?"

And a soft unusual laughter was heard from the park.

**(-)**

Haru wasn't sure what the prefect was doing. His hand was, until now, holding onto her arm and he remained quiet ever since they left the park. They were still walking and it seemed like endless when they walked.

When they finally reached home, she asked, "Hibari-san, aren't you mad for what I did?" Her question made Hibari finally released her.

He glanced at her with a hint of surprise (if Haru noticed that) then replied, "You want me to?"

Haru blushed. "N-No! It's just that you mentioned awhile ago that it didn't bother you."

"Hn." He didn't look hesitant. "You're not the first one, herbivore. So don't please yourself."

Her blush deepened. "H-Haru wasn't even proud of it!" She bellowed then realized of her tone. But when she looked at Hibari, he wasn't at least irritated at her voice. In fact, his eyes were darting somewhere else as if he was lost in thought.

Haru tilted her head, eyeing carefully at the wandered prefect. "Hibari-san?" She had never seen Hibari in that state before. Nor he ever had shown this to anyone at all.

He shook head, finally returning in his normal trance as he muttered a word clearly to her, "Coffee."

"Coffee?"

"Make me some coffee."

She stared at him for a moment. "Do you want it to be brewed?"

He gave a slight nod without indulgence. Haru knew that questioning him won't help her but guess now was the right time to say things right for him. After all, he was her special training associate.

"Hibari-san."

He turned to her and Haru gave him her warmest smile that she had never use for all these weeks. Despite her uselessness, despite her reckless behavior and her unworthy of actions, Hibari Kyoya, whose motive that she was aware of, didn't leave this special training even if she was always on his way. Thus, he deserved this.

"Thank you."

And now, she believed, her special training with Hibari Kyoya begins.

**End of Chapter Six**

Originally my planned had to be an old lady (who turned out to be Hibari's neighbor) Haru bumped into instead of Chrome. AND Haru had this certain "embarrassing" moment with Hibari at the end because it's supposed to be humor but I changed all that. Why? Because I should make this realistic. A girl who was forced into this without fully recognize of her emotions can't grow at all! I made sure Chrome made sense to her THAT! So from now on, Haru won't be as much scaredy cat at Hibari in the future chapters anymore.

Thank you so much, readers, and thanks to you, I now planned to make the story's progress faster…reaching to where I am aiming for since I planned this to be as slow as possible from the start. (thus, the romance will be far away if that happens!) So thank you so much.

As for the special training? I decided not to give clues. In fact, both of them have different set of opinions towards it right now, so I guess that makes it a clue, right? Uhm, sorry readers.

Anyway, next chapter will be a surprise!

Reviews are love! The more reviews I get the better I get inspired! It made an author happy to read your comments! Thank you!


	7. Kirisaku Junpei

Warning: So many cuss words in this chapter.

**Chapter Seven: Kirisaku Junpei**

It was already the third day since Kirisaku Junpei was hospitalized.

The thought made him scorned, gripping the hospital sheets as he gritted his teeth. His whole body was actually immobile. His body was wrapped in hard cast from his legs, arms and even his upper body. Only his head and fingers seemed okay but the way he remained like this like some sort of coma state made him flinched.

It was no wonder that the hospital took extra precautions to this man. In fact, they were already used to this, already made a conclusion to whom had caused this.

But none dared to ask him.

As Junpei turned to look at the window beside him, he grey doted eyes stared at his reflection, growled when he saw his despicable sight. Despite his neck, being bare and un-bandaged, he got band-aids and ointments all over his face. He admired his face, took properly care for it and made sure he didn't have any scratches on it. But ever since that day, he felt anger upon those who caused him this.

"Kirisaku Junpei, am I correct?"

Junpei nearly jumped out from fear (if he could actually jump) due to that voice from behind. His head turned to see a tall endearing man leaning at the wall behind the shadows. His features blocked by the darkness known to a shadow that penetrated the ¼ of this room.

A thin line in the corner of his face curved in a sadistic smile was clearly shown right in front of the immobile man. He shivered in fright when the strange man gave a disturbing laugh.

Shaking his head from his idiocy, he gave a rueful glare as he growled. "Who the fuck are you? I already said that I don't need visitors!" That damn nurse.

The strange man gave that disturbing laugh again. "For an injured person, you sure talk loud. Well matters aside, Junpei-kun. I have a reason of meeting you here."

Junpei scoffed. "Junpei-kun?" He visibly twitched by the strange man's informalities. "And reason? Tch. I don't need bastards coming here without any merits."

"Oya? Touchy, aren't you? I've heard from a decent time that you were once a soft hearted man back in those days."

That was when Junpei seriously eyed on him. "You mean the time I was working at that yakuza place?"

He gave a soft laugh. "Yakuza? Hmmm… I don't think an infamous clan such as the Hiroyasu is considered that kind of petty name. For some reason, I started to doubt your background."

"I w-was a pornography artist in t-there!" Junpei exclaimed. His flustered face showed his embarrassment. "A-and how the fuck am I that famous to everyone, huh? First, was that prefect and now you!"

"Prefect?" His voice questioned.

"Y-yeah! That famous prefect here in Naminori! He was the one who fucking did this to me! If I hadn't listened to that strange baby, maybe I should just bring that girl directly to my house instead!"

"Oya? There was a glint of mischief within his smile. "It seems an unexpected encounter with the prefect, Junpei-kun."

"You got that right!" Junpei snorted, not realizing that he started to get comfortable talking to this strange man despite his suspicions. "You see, I am new here in Naminori, got here a week ago, looking for some young girl to use for my upcoming pornographic movie."

"In fact, this movie was supposed to by my first pornographic film. I am actually an Indie film director," he gave a light chuckle. "But when I thought that all young girls were not worth in my sight and went to the pub for relaxation, I saw her. I saw her right inside a pub of all places!" He sneered, evilly. "A brunette! She was darn pretty and kind of erotic when she gave that worried face!" He smiled, evilly. Recalling the features of that said girl in his mind.

"Oh?" The man from the shadows mused.

"The surprising thing was, she just came directly to me and my crew. In fact, she was not there to drink some booze like anyone else. She was sayin' that she was looking for her parents or something. But as a kind man that I was," he laughed at the memory. "I offered her some drink. Thinking of it as… sympathy." He smirked. "Of course, like every naïve Japanese young girl, she refused, but I didn't give up. To make her trust me, I told her," his smile grew wider, "that I can listen to her whims while offering her this **"safe"** drink as a gesture of a friendly and harmless gentleman. Of course I lied about the last part but who wouldn't have thought that she actually believed me? Oh yeah, she mentioned that it was the first time that someone actually listened to her story. That was the biggest advantage to make her my star!" He grinned.

"Then after a couple of drinks, without her realizing how long she had been drunk, she collapsed in the table, muttering of some kind of tuna or something. Thinking that we succeeded, we carried her out to the pub and into a dark alleyway where we…" his smile was suddenly replaced by a grimace. "…meet that strange looking brat."

The shadow man widened his smile, a baritone strange chuckle came as to expressed his amusement.

"That baby," he continued, unaware of the man's tone. "Tch, I shouldn't have listened to that damn baby! His offer was tempting, you see? We were actually going to head for my apartment to start the film but seeing that it would take us two hours to reach there, we were having some troubling matters with the transportation. But that baby… that damn baby came all of the sudden and offered us a good place to stay. Hell, it was two blocks from that dark alleyway!"

"It was obviously suspicious! I mean, who would want to believe a young talking baby in the middle of a dark alleyway, anyway? But he told us it was… vacant. An empty place for us to shoot a film but when we reached there….fuck! it was too big! A spacious place to not only shoot some scenes but also to do more shit! It was incredible that the door was open, maybe some fool failed to lock it. But right after we left the girl on the bed and ran to get our equipments from our apartment…" his voice trailed off as his face gave the worst scorn he ever put on.

...

_As Junpei and the crew ran towards the bus stop, they suddenly stopped by dark presence behind them. For some reason, they were giving the cold chills over this feeling._

"_Coming here at late night, trespassing into my property, grouping like herbivores, have some shame, if I may ask?" For once, Junpei got the balls to turn around._

_It was a kid. _

_Perhaps a much more matured kid that had that strange atmosphere that he rather not messed with. _

_He was wearing a uniform—a Naminori Middle school uniform which he heard of it. There was a "Disciplinary committee" band tied in his left shoulder. Was he… was this kid a member of some kind of school rule posing club?_

_But this kid seemed so strange…yet, different from those he encountered. _

_It was like he met the demon lord of the night._

"_Who are you?" Hate to say this twice but he did have the balls for this. _

"_Hn?" His lips curved into a playful grin. "It seems that you are new in my town." He went with long strides to them which made them all literally flinched—possibly, brink to trepidation. _

"_Perhaps I should give you, herbivores a warm welcome then," he said, raising his—which appeared to be, tonfas from nowhere. "For starter, since I am strangely in a bad mood, I want you, our newcomers, to welcome you in the simplest way." At that exact moment, there was loud screams of agony throughout the whole street. Junpei knew that it was his judgment day._

_He couldn't care about his men so he ditched them during the moment the kid beaten them up. He didn't have a choice! Screw his men! Screw this project! Screw this girl they left behind! He valued his life, damn it! He didn't want to lose it "again"._

_As he turned from the corner, he heard that cold, chilling voice again. "For a herbivore, you lack loyalty to a herd." Junpei never believe in supernatural crap but who wouldn't have thought that the demon of the lord was standing in front of his way?_

_With so much anxiety over him, he fell down to his knees, trembling as he stared wide eye at him._

"_P-Please, don't hurt me! I...I do a-anything!" The teenager went closer. "I can give you money! All the money I have for this trip!"_

_He eeped when the lad kneeled down, giving a straight eye contact on him. If it weren't for his icy gaze, he would dare to run away again._

"_You look familiar." _

_Junpei couldn't understand what he was saying._

"_Are you, by any chance, a member of the Hiroyasu clan?"_

"_H-Hiroyasu c-clan?"_

"_Answer me, herbivore." A tonfa pointed at his chin._

_He visibly flinched as he nodded vigorously. "Yes! I am—was! But I was the late lord's personal pornographic artist! T-To entertain him, that's all!"_

_His face remained unfazed as he stood up, most likely in deep thoughts for all Junpei give a damn care of it! But if this brat was not in the mood of beating him, now was the right time to make his exit and—_

"_For someone so cowardly herbivorous to have luck," he seethed as he suddenly plunged his tonfa right into his stomach. "I will make sure you don't have any...ever."_

_And thus, he got beaten twice as hard as his co-workers._

"And the next thing I know is that I ended up "here" in this damn hospital. I heard that the prefect who tormented us limb by limb was "kind" enough to call the hospital. And fuck he even owned the hospital! I can't seem to understand why he is the boss in this town!"

"But do you see anything suspicious towards the prefect?" The man queried.

"Now that you mention it…" He gave a moment of thinking. "He looks kind of familiar though. Hey! He even said it himself that he somehow knew me!" Then his eyes widened as realization hit him. "Maybe he is actually—"

"That's all I need to know," the man cut him short. "You have been a valuable company to me, Junpei-kun, giving me enough information towards the skylark."

Junpei tensed. Something was not right about this man. "Wh-Who are you…exactly."

The strange man chuckled in amusement as he slowly stepped forward to reveal himself in front of the man.

All Junpei did was to have his eyes widened in fear.

...

...

...

_**This town…**_

_Large droplets of rain poured from the grey sky._

_**Can you actually free yourself with this town, boy?**_

_A wicked smile formed under that bushy beard as a baritone voice growled._

_**A caged bird will always remain bounded behind iron bars. This small town you called "freedom"….**_

…_**never accepted you here, boy. This town isn't for the likes of you.**_

_Then he curved a mocking smile._

_**Kyoya.**_

Hibari woke up with his eyes irritated by the sun's rays. He groaned as he slowly rose up from the bed sheets. Apart from his thoughts about biting that foolish girl to death for opening the curtains again, his thoughts quickly drifted to what he foresaw in his slumber.

A dream.

A dream he never thought he had for years.

Things had been strange for this past week. First was his encounter with that perverted pointy eyed herbivore, then he ended up having a special training with a drunken female herbivore in his room and now this dream?

In fact, all these things felt strange ever since his encounter with Sawada Tsunayoshi and the baby.

This Vongola, this mafia business, the Future that seemed so surreal… why was he involved all these?

After all these events, he still hadn't had the chance to fight anyone stronger let alone those in the future. This was why he hated to be controlled by a herd.

He grimaced at the thought as he stood up from his bed. Well, matters aside, he had paper documents to sign and a conference to attend with the Disciplinary committee.

As his eyes darted at to where he last placed his black jacket on a long stool, his eyes widened.

The jacket which was placed there was missing, instead was replaced by a yellow sticky note attached on the tip of the stool. He pulled it off, nearly tearing the tiny little note. He grimaced when he saw a drawing of his animated self who put a stupid smile on its face near his name. Then he read:

**Hibari-san,**

**Haru should be the one who will take all your responsibilities for a day. So please rest up and relax for once in a while. Oh your breakfast is in the table.**

**Think of this as my returning favor, Hibari-san!**

**-Haru ~desu!**

The next moment, there was loud bang in the front door and a pissed off prefect (minus his jacket) heading straight to Naminori Middle school.

**End of Chapter Seven**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Ahem. Anyone out there who is still reading this? Err..I know. I haven't been updating for too long now! I somehow had more interest in yaoi than het recently. But fret not! I am still an avid fan of Haru!

Again, expect some errors within this chapter. I will edit this (or better yet, a beta reader if someone is willing to do it) once I have free time. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I've enjoyed this one. This finally uncovers the mystery in the first chapter. YAY!


End file.
